


New Kid in Town

by woowoowoo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Johnny Test (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rich Richie Tozier, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woowoowoo/pseuds/woowoowoo
Summary: it's a normal day at avatar highschool, until a new student comes and changes the lives of the gaang forever.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

it was a normal day at Avatar highschool, the students were not doing any of their work as usual when they heard an announcement from their dumb teacher.

“ Alright kids, “ Iroh said, “ We have a new student with us today. This kids name is Euegene, but he prefers to be called by his alter ego name, Bling Bling Boy. “ 

Katara looked up and dropped her pencil at the sight of the beautiful boy. He was so hot. 

“ Since Suki is class rep she’ll show Eugene here around the school and stuff, ok now get back to work. “ 

Everybody pulled out their phones and went on Twitter. 

Aang took the opportunity to talk to the mysterious new kid. 

“ H-hey, “ He blushed, “ I’m A-aang, nice to meet you :)))) “ He said, holding his out nasty, sweaty hand.

Bling bling wasn’t impressed, how dare this lowly twink try and talk to him? Bling bling was bored tho so he decided he should hang out with him and maybe make him his servant or something. 

“ Hey Aang, wanna come over to my house and play fortnite on my Samsung UN105S9? I got like, 500 skins and a million two hundred V-bucks “ Bling bling said.

Everyone gasped. 

“ Wow, he’s so rich. “

“ What the hell? I wanna go to his house! “

“ It’s fortnite friday! “ 

Zuko and Azula were looking unamused from the back of the classroom, this lowlife outshown their popularity in like 3 seconds. It was such a hard life for rich kids in this world :(((

“ Haha, yeah guys. Btw I have a youtube channel and was thinking I could do last one to leave my house gets 1 million dollars or something like that. “

Everyone threw their hands up, they were definitely going to Eugene’s house tonight!

Everybody ended up showing up to Bling Bling’s mansion that night, even a few kids from other classes. 

“ Alright guys, “ Bling Bling said, “ Imma do my youtube intro and then we can begin the challenge. “ 

“ I’m so nervous. “ Aang said, his disgusting sweat starting to leak off of him again. 

“ Shut up loser. “ Jet said. 

“ Hey man, no need to be mean. “ Bling Bling quipped back, “ We’re all homies here. “

“ I don’t care I literally just want a million dollars. “ 

“ Not like I need a million dollars or anything but you know, charity “ Zuko spoke up, trying to regain his status as coolest rich kid. 

“ Dude...shut up. “ Sokka responded. Zuko waited for Mr. Bling to scold the boy like he did to Jet but it never came. Instead, he just said, “ Haha good one Sokka bro. “ 

Bling Bling boy took out his 9 trillion dollar kodak and started recording himself. 

“ Alright Bling Nation, so I have these cool kids here from my new school, and they’re gonna do the 1 million dollar challenge for me! “ he said smirking into the camera. “ So the deal is, last one to leave my house gets the money, but there’s a catch…. “

Everybody exchanged looks as Bling Bling Boy spoke, he had never mentioned a catch. 

“ Release the zombies! “ 

TO BE CONTINUED!?!32u9320291????!2


	2. FUn times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cool things happen. plz comment if you enjoy this

THE avatar gang screamed as they saw a million hungry zombies pop up from out of the ground. Bling Bling boy was laughing and recording their fearful reactions for all of his 80 million subscribers. 

As he was laughing, a zombie came and ate him whole. Everybody screamed and ran around in circles

Katara and Aang accidentally bumped into each other as they fell onto the ground and twisted their ankles. They both cried and hugged each other on the expensive carpet, bracing themselves for impact while watching a zombie slowly crawl toward them. 

Just as the zombie was about to lunge it flew into the air and out the window. The two idiots looked up and gasped. 

It was Peter Griffin from the hit animated american television sitcom Family Guy. 

“ WOW! “ Aang said, “ I’m your biggest fan! I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you! “ 

“ It’s all in a days work “ Peter said sexily and smirked. He was so hot. He used his powers to fix Aang and Katara’s twisted ankles. They moved around their legs in awe. 

He then used his Godly powers to teleport them all to an arcade. He was going to take them back to school but then he realized that would be lame. 

“ Pizza’s on me guys “ Peter said with his hands around his hips, “ so are tokens. “

Everybody cheered, including Zuko, but Peter scoffed, “ not you, I bet you could buy this entire arcade you dumbass. “ 

Sokka laughed. “ Yeah dude, stop trying to get benefits in life you fucking rich loser. “ 

The gang all played at the arcade together except without Zuko who was trying to call his dad for money for pizza and tokens. 

Toph was playing those games that had all the expensive prizes that no one ever got you know those ones. She actually got the iphone because she cheated and the arcade employee gasped.

“ T-that’s just an empty iphone box, we didn’t expect anyone to actually win, that’s not what’s supposed to happen. “

“ Oh that’s ok, “ Toph said, “ I’ll just make Zuko buy me an iphone. “ 

“ Oh well that sounds good. “ smiled the underpaid teenager.   
Aang was in a similar situation trying to win Katara a big stuffed minion, she always thought those were so cute. 

As he lost for the 20th time he sighed and decided to take a break. As he walked over to eat pizza with Katara he saw Jet sitting alone at a table. 

“ Why aren’t you playing with us Jet? “ 

“ I don’t like arcades, they install bourgeois values into young impressionable children. “

“ Oh well that makes sense I guess, do you want me to win you a stuffed minion? “ 

“ Um. Ok? “ 

“ Sure thing, keep your chin up buddy! “ Aang said, as he ran back to the claw machine. 

After a while Peter got annoyed he was taking so long and just used his powers to make two minions fall out of the machine.

“ WOW!! I DID IT!! “ 

The whole gang came to cheer for Aang and his win. The bald boy gave the prize to Jet, and he threw it across the room. 

It landed on Zuko’s head, who was going to just go home at this point, and he fell over on the ground in pain. 

“ Wow! Epic! “ 

“ This was such a fun day kids, “ Peter said, “ but I must go home now and so do you. “ Everybody cried, they didn’t want this day to be over, but in a flash Peter was already gone, and they pulled up a google maps to get home.

The end.


End file.
